


The Highest Form Of Flattery

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Guess Who's Back, Multi, geno is in smash au, getting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: This Christmas, it is Luigi's goal to get Simon Belmont the perfect Christmas present that not only shows how much he cares. But how much he loves him.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S ME, THE WRITER OF GOOD DEEDS. AND IM HERE TO WISH YOU GUYS A VERY GOOD CHRISTMAS!!!!!!
> 
> this story has always been on the back burner since simon was revealed. i originally planned this to be a valentines day fanfic but i decided to not beat around the bush and just get it done for the holidays!!!!!!

The holidays were a time of year the Smash Mansion loved to celebrate. The family time, ugly sweater designs, and hosting a big Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tournament to see who gets to wear the big Santa hat on the 25th. But this year was quite stressful for our favorite green plumber, Luigi.

Every year, Smashers give gifts to each other on Christmas day. Like any other place. But when it really came down to it, the gifts were usually minor and only ever were big if it were between two extremely close friends/lovers. Luigi wanted to get a gift for a certain someone that he would remember. 

That’s right. Luigi wanted to give the one and only Simon Belmont the perfect Christmas gift that would really drive his feelings across!

Luigi sat stressed at his desk. He shared a room with all of the other Mario characters. So space was rather limited when it came to being productive. But the others were out hanging out and running errands. The only other people in the room were Mario and his boyfriend Geno. Who were cuddling and giggling away on Geno’s bunk like they did every night. Mario peeked over Geno’s shoulder and noticed his brother.

“Hey Luigi. What’s up?” Mario asked. He was concerned why Luigi wasn’t in a very good mood. After all, he was the co-president of the LPS (Luigi Protection Squad). It was his duty to make sure Luigi was happy and well.

“Nothing much.. Just planning what to get..” Luigi sighed. Putting his face into his palms.

“Is there something you need?” Geno turned to see Luigi.

“Yeah..” Luigi got up to look at the couple.”I need one more gift.”

“Who is it for? We can help you.” Mario sat up and got off of the bunk bed him and Geno shared.

“Simon.” Luigi looked at Mario. His face turned red. “I.. really want to make his gift special.”

“Oh? You’re getting Simon an important gift?” Geno got down after Mario.

“Mhmm.” Luigi nodded. “It’s because.. I love him.”

Geno’s eyes widened. “We can definitely help with that!”

“Really?” Luigi turned to Geno.

“Of course! Just take it from me.. It’s really simple.” Geno winked at Mario. Making Mario giggle.

Mario put his palms together. “Do you have any ideas in particular to give Simon?”

“Not really.” Luigi shrugged. “I was thinking maybe just a letter.”

“Letters letters.. Very simplistic. And it gets the job done too!” Geno smiled. “An addition of a sweet would also give more charm.”

“That’s a neat idea..!” Luigi nodded. “But what kind of sweet?”

“It is Christmas.. So I guess a candy cane.” Mario said.

“That will do.” Luigi grinned.

“So. You think this is a good plan?” Geno tilted his head.

“Yup!” Luigi got up from his chair.

“Well. Let’s-a-go!” Mario went to go get their coats. And once they got them, they headed out to the Smash Mall. In search for the perfect gift.


	2. Getting The Gift

The trio stepped into the Smash Mall. It had various Holiday decorations up to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year. Every store had an Assist Trophy working as a cashier. Each one wearing knitted sweaters and decorating the stores they worked at with wreaths and bells.

“We should head to Smasharama.” Geno turned to his left and saw the sign for Smasharama across from the Food Court. “There should be candy canes and cards.”

Geno guided Mario and Luigi into the Smasharama. It was a dollar store that sold a bunch of different things for low prices. The whole store had been themed for Christmas. With special limited offers on cards and other Christmas themed items.

“Let’s get the card first.” Luigi walked over to the section with the cards. Mario and Geno followed.

The section for cards had various bookmarks stating what card was for what person. Luigi was hoping to get a romantic card that still stuck with the Christmas theme. Eventually, after skimming. Luigi spotted a card under the “For Him (Holidays)” bookmark.

The card had a simplistic red color with green glitter. The front had a label saying “For a special someone this Christmas..”. When the card was opened, it had an empty inside. Which would be perfect for Luigi to write his confession.

Luigi turned to Geno and Mario. “I think this will be good.” Luigi held up the card. 

“Good!” Mario nodded. “We can look at the candy canes too to see what you can get.”

The group walked over to the section that sold many treats. During the Holidays, there were many candies themed for the Winter season. Luigi wanted to get a candy cane that was not too small, yet not too big. Something that would be just right for a gift to a loved one.

“Hm. This should work.” Luigi held up a candy cane that was striped pink, red, and white. It was also wrapped with a pink ribbon.

“That looks cute!” Geno nodded. “It would work out perfectly for the gift.”

The trio went to the cashier to purchase their items. Which were priced for cheap due to the sale that was going on. Once they purchased, they walked back to the Smash Mansion. When the trio went inside, there were decorations like at the mall.

“Me and Geno are going to watch the MK8 semifinals. Meet you there!” Mario waved to Luigi as they parted ways.

“You too!” Luigi waved back. Luigi went upstairs to the room he was previously at. He sat at his desk and thought. The message in the card had to be simple and not too long. It had to be short and sweet, of course. He thought about what it should say as he pulled out a sheet of paper to do a rough copy.

> _“Dear, Simon._  
>  I’d like to say thank you for all the fun times we had for the past few months. You are seriously the greatest person I have ever met! And I’d like to tell you something because of this.. I love you. You don’t have to love me back. All I want from you is to understand how I feel. And that you have a very good Christmas.  
>  Love, Luigi.” 

Luigi tapped the eraser of his pencil on his chin. Too long. If he shortened the mesage, it would fit the canvas better.

>   
>  _“Dear Simon._  
>  Ever since I befriended you, you have made my life way better than it was before. I hope that you have an amazing Christmas. And for years to come.  
>  Love, Luigi.  
>  P.S. I love you.” 

Luigi shook his head. Too short. He didn’t feel that it would hit as hard if the confession was right at the end instead of in the main section.

Then, Luigi’s eyes lit up. He knew the **exact** thing he wanted to do.

**\----**

Once Luigi finished. He put the card in the envelope and taped the candy cane to the front. And wrote “To: Simon Belmont. From: Luigi” on a sticker that were given out to Smashers earlier this month for their gifts. He knew his idea of telling his feelings would at least be worth reading. He grabbed the other gifts he had to give and walked down to the main lobby. Where Isaac was standing at the counter to accept gifts to put under the tree.

“Merry Christmas, Isaac.” Luigi said happily as he gave Isaac the various gifts. “Make sure the letter is put somewhere safe where it won’t get crushed.”

“Got it.” Isaac smiled. Accepting the gifts. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

Luigi went upstairs to lay down. He needed rest for the next day. Mario and Geno could tell him who won the tournament tomorrow. Luigi was just too happy, but also scared as to how Simon would react. But it would be worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smasharama is product placement for dollarama.
> 
> holy moly i surely cant wait to see what luggy wrote


	3. The Recipient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dare you to find the hotel mario reference

_Christmas day. The best day of December._

Smashers gathered around in the Game Room. A big horse-u couch sat around the big Christmas tree. Everyone was still in their pajamas except for those who didn’t wear pajamas. People were talking to each other as they waited for someone to come in and give out the gifts. There was a huge mountain of them resting underneath the big tree. Eventually, Isabelle came to the center to speak. She was going to be the spokesperson for the day.

“Good morning! And Happy Holidays!” Isabelle cheered. “Before we begin. We should all give a round of applause to Cloud Strife for winning last night’s Mario Kart 8 Holiday Tournament!” The crowd cheered for last night’s winner.

“Now. Waluigi and Krystal will be assisting with presents this year. They will come shortly.” Isabelle turned to the door. And conveniently, the two Assist Trophies walked in. “Please stay in your seats and wait for your gifts!” Isabelle went back to her spot on the couch.

Luigi saw Simon from across the room. He was scared out of his mind. He couldn’t go back and change it. All he had to do was watch and see what happens. After a few minutes, Wrapping paper all over the floor. Smashers were happy and cheering. Hugging friends and thanking each other. Even the rivals who hated and wished to kill each other in cold blood were giving each other pats on the back. It was lovely.

Eventually, Luigi looked up and jumped. He saw Simon receive the letter with the candy cane. His heart pounded hard in his chest.

“Hm.” Simon opened the letter carefully to not tear the envelope too much or to break the candy cane. He slipped out the letter and opened it.

> _“Dear, Simon,_  
>  This year, there’s something you need to know.  
>  But you don’t have to feel the same, though.  
>  This Christmas, not even the snow is enough to make me happy.  
>  And I hope it doesn’t sound sappy.  
>  But I think I discovered something new.  
>  It’s that I love you.  
>  From, Luigi.” 

Simon let out a sigh and smiled. He gently removed the candy cane from the envelope and removed the wrapper to start eating. Luigi was terrified. What did this mean?

**\---**

Throughout the day, Luigi tried to avoid Simon. He was just too scared to know how he felt. But deep down. He wanted to know. It was breakfast immediately after opening the gifts.

“Did Simon like the letter?” Geno asked as he sat with Mario and Luigi.

“I’m not sure..” Luigi trembled.

“It’s best to just ask him.” Mario grinned.

“But.. What if he doesn’t love me?” Luigi looked up at Mario.

“All that matters is that he read the letter.” Mario grinned.

Luigi sighed. Mario was right. It was worth to at least ask Simon.

**\---**

The Christmas Party in the Smash Mansion was the best part. Right after the Turkey Dinner, Smashers go and party with friends in the Party Room. Singing karaoke of all the hottest Christmas songs, chugging eggnog, and betting on who will kiss under the mistletoe. And the bets were intense this year. Especially since Princess Daisy joined Smash. Daisy, Rosalina, and Peach were matchmakers/partners in crime. And they had various targets this year.

“So. Who do we have next..” Peach looked down at her list of couples. They already got King K. Rool and King Dedede to kiss. Next on the list was Luigi and Simon. “Ooh! This is a good one.”

“Who?” Daisy lowered her rod. Which had a mistletoe attached to a string at the end. She looked over and noticed the next couple. “Luigi has a boyfriend?”

“In a second, he will!” Rosalina giggled. “We have to see, first. They haven’t crossed paths yet tonight.”

The trio of princesses looked through the crowd to see who was where. Luigi was hanging out with Mario and Geno. Drinking hot chocolate and talking at a small table. While Simon was talking with Richter, Ryu, and Cloud. Their table wasn't too far from Luigi’s, though.

“Luigi, look!” Mario pointed to the group Simon was in. “Simon is over there!”

“I see, I see. How do I approach him?” Luigi worried. Grasping his cup of hot chocolate that had a hint of candy cane mixed in.

“Just be casual. I’ll hold your drink.” Geno smiled. Patting Luigi’s shoulder as he held onto Luigi’s hot chocolate.

Luigi blushed deeply. He took a deep sigh as he walked up to Simon’s small group. He slowly lifted his hand to tap Simon’s shoulder. “Simon?”

“Yes?” Simon turned around to see who wanted to talk. His face turned rosy once he saw Luigi. “Oh. Hello, Luigi..”

“Can we talk about something.. Important?” Luigi asked.

“About what?” Simon wondered.

Luigi looked down. “The card.”

“Oh. Yeah. The card.” Simon nodded. “I understand.”

“Wha?” Luigi gasped.

“Luigi.. I love you too.” Simon smiled and patted Luigi’s head. Luigi could not believe what was happening. He giggled lovingly as he got some affection from the once he loved.

“This is your chance, go!” Peach whispered to Daisy. Immediately, Daisy sprinted and casually hung the mistletoe over Luigi and Simon’s heads. Giving them a devilish smile. Simon grinned at Daisy. Then turned back to Luigi. He picked up Luigi and gave him a gentle, yet chaste kiss on the lips. Immediately, the two friend groups gushed at the couple. Luigi’s face turned a complete shade of pink.

“All in a day’s work!” Daisy chanted excitedly as she reeled back her rod. 

When Simon pulled away, Luigi fell on the ground due to how flustered he was.

“Woah.. Mamma Mia..” Luigi felt the heat on his face. He smiled sheepishly. Simon smiled back.  
at him.

“You okay?” Simon asked. Reaching to help Luigi up.

“Yeah..” Luigi giggled. He trembled on his feet.

“Merry Christmas.. Love.” Simon grinned.

"Merry Christmas to you too.. Sweetie.” Luigi smiled back. He couldn’t believe that such a simple poem would be **_the highest form of flattery._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
